


When I Kissed The Teacher

by gardenlodge



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: .... LMAO, Freddie is 19, Grindr, John is in his 40s, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is meant to be in like 2019, also Brian is there but not as relevant, fred and rog are soft besties, modern day AU, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/pseuds/gardenlodge
Summary: It was mostly just a cheap thrill for Freddie, but deep down he’d especially been hoping this one would amount to something more than just a bland conversation.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddinnuendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddinnuendo/gifts).



It was a normal Saturday evening in the Bulsara household. Freddie helped out setting the table just before his mum and sister brought through the food from the kitchen. The family were just sitting down to dinner and chatting about current events and their plans for the week ahead when Freddie’s phone buzzed with a notification, and he quickly glanced down at it like usual. He recognised the Grindr logo before reading the message, and his heart rate went up a little. Making sure none of his family could see his screen, he opened the notification.

A simple “ _ Hey :) _ ” from the guy he’d matched with earlier in the afternoon. It wasn’t uncommon for the older guys not to bother with a pickup line (Freddie didn’t think he’d be able to stand it if they did try, anyway). He quickly typed back “ _ Well hey ;) _ ” and shut off his phone, paranoid about a family member looking over his shoulder.

“You know there’s no phones at the dinner table,” his mother scolded him, and he put it back in his back pocket, mumbling his apologies. Inside, he was so excited, though. He chatted with guys now and then on the app, and not much ever came of it. It was mostly just a cheap thrill for Freddie, but deep down he’d especially been hoping this one would amount to something more than just a bland conversation.

After dinner, he went up to his room as normal and laid down on his bed. He got his phone out again, to see another message from the man; “ _ why don’t you tell me about yourself? _ ”. Not pondering on his response for long, Freddie simply typed back “ _ I’m young, beautiful and available. What else could you possibly need to know, dear? _ ”.

A new message popped up within a few moments:

Deaky74: Fair enough! So what are you looking for? Just sex or something more?

MrMercury: A little bit of both, I suppose.

Deaky74: I like the sound of that, me too.

MrMercury: So… you usually hop into bed on a first date?

Deaky74: Depends how generous I’m feeling. Is it too soon to ask if you’re a top or a bottom?

MrMercury: Bold! But bottom. I might top if you’re lucky ;)

Deaky74: Thank God, and are you implying something?

MrMercury: I suppose you’ll have to find out, won’t you?

Deaky74: I suppose I will... 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The next morning, Freddie was woken up abruptly by his mum banging on his bedroom door. “You’re going to be late for work!” she called through to him before tutting and going back downstairs. Freddie sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before checking the digital clock on his bedside table. “ _ Shit _ ,” he mumbled to himself and quickly got out of bed. He went through to the bathroom and rinsed his face in the sink, and his mind went back to the night before. The conversation he’d had with the man on Grindr had gone through most of the night. He didn’t mean to stay up for so long, he just couldn’t bring himself to say goodnight.

Freddie went back through to his bedroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and reached for his phone. He groaned at the realisation that he’d fallen asleep before putting it on charge, and quickly plugged it in before going back onto the chat. The last message on the chat read “I guess you’re asleep, I didn’t even realise the time! So will we get to meet up some time?”.

“Sure,” Freddie typed with a smile, “how is next Friday? It’s my first day back at uni on Monday, but I’ll be free at the end of the week.” He turned his phone off and went to finish brushing his teeth.

To his surprise, a reply was awaiting him when he came back from the bathroom. “Sure thing. We’ll plan something, perhaps dinner?”.

Freddie bit his lip and typed back “If you’re paying! Can’t wait to meet you, John.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

It was the next day before Freddie knew it. His first day back at university, and despite being exhausted from a hard day’s work at the airport, he’d hardly slept the night before, yet again staying up and texting John. They’d even exchanged a few risque photos, which he never did, but John just made it so tempting.

Freddie came downstairs with his bag over his shoulder and picked up the toast his mum had left on the table for him. She looked up from the morning paper when she heard him coming into the dining room, and smiled, “my boy… you look so smart!”.

“First day back, I’ve got to make an impression on my new lecturers! Anyway, I’m running late. I’ll see you later on.”

“Give me a kiss!” his mum smiled, pointing to her cheek expectantly, so Freddie just rolled his eyes and gave her a quick peck before heading out the door, toast in hand.

It took him about twenty minutes to walk to campus, but he quite enjoyed the journey. The fresh air braced him for the day ahead, and he always listened to music which inspired him on his way there. His phone buzzed just as he was arriving to the building; another message from John.

Deaky74: I’m just getting to work, just wanted you to know you’re on my mind ;). Those photos were amazing. Talk again tonight?

Freddie bit his lip and quickly replied “Of course. Thinking of you too,” before putting his phone in the front pocket of his bag and heading over to meet some friends gathered in a group already outside of the lecture hall.

“Freddie? Being late? That’s a surprise,” his friend Brian remarked sarcastically as he approached the group.

“I’m actually PRECISELY on time, I’ll have you know!” Freddie winked and looked around at the other boys, acknowledging them with a warm smile. “I have a lecture now but will I see you all for lunch?”.

“Sure,” Brian nodded, and Freddie headed off in a hurry. Looking on after him, Brian noticed he had a little spring in his step, the way he did when he was up to something. He smiled a little, knowing he was bound to hear about whatever it was at lunchtime.

Trying to hurry without looking in a hurry, Freddie strode into the lecture hall and sat down in his usual spot at the front. He was, for lack of a better term, a bit of a teacher’s pet (although he’d never admit it himself). He was just taking his laptop from his bag and sorting himself out as the new lecturer entered.

“Hi everybody, great to see you all this morning. My name’s John, I’ll be your historical context lecturer for the rest of the year.”

Freddie looked up at the name, thinking what a funny coincidence it was, and his heart stopped for a second when he saw the man’s face.  _ Oh, fuck _ .

Meanwhile, John looked around the room with a smile, and when he finally reached Freddie right at the front, his internal reaction was very similar. Astonishingly, to Freddie at least, John simply nodded, went to his laptop and started up the PowerPoint.

Freddie didn’t have too much to say at lunch that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie was supposed to have lectures with John twice a week, but he skived the second one. He’d thought at first about messaging John straight away on Monday, but what are you supposed to say in a situation like this?

It got to Friday before John finally messaged Freddie; “ _Hey. How have you been? Thought I might have seen you yesterday, did you get cold feet?_ ”.

Freddie frowned as he read the message, quite shocked that John was even talking to him. Was this allowed? Was he not putting his job at risk by continuing to contact Freddie? It made Freddie feel special in a way, though, so he texted back “ _I mean, yeah? I got quite a shock, that’s all_.”

“ _I get it. So did I when I saw you sitting there! What a coincidence. Anyway, are we still on for tonight?_ ”

Freddie bit his lip nervously and put his phone down. This was going a little too far, and he didn’t think he should encourage John. He couldn’t help himself thinking about their conversations, though. It had been in the back of his mind all week, little things John said which made him ache for him, the photos John sent…

No, he decided. Not tonight.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Saturday. Freddie loved Saturdays. Saturday meant going to meet Roger down at the market where he owned a stall selling clothes and other bits and bobs.

Freddie liked to dress up a bit to go down there; it made him feel special, and Roger always did the same. He looked in the mirror as he tugged on a new jacket he’d picked up recently, and smiled a little to himself, “perfect.”

He glanced at his phone, secretly hoping John had messaged again, but there was nothing. With a sigh, he put his phone in his back pocket and headed out to catch the tube.

When he arrived at the market, he noticed a few people’s heads turning when he walked past. That was his favourite thing; the way people couldn’t seem to help looking at him when he went out, as if he was a celebrity. He headed to Roger’s stall, where he found him arguing with a customer.

“£10. That’s my final offer!”.

“I’m telling you now it’s £25, no negotiations.”

Freddie smirked to himself and interrupted “£25? A coat like that is worth at least fifty!”.

The man bristled at Freddie for a moment, before mumbling something irritable and handing Roger the money. He took the jacket and headed off, and Freddie bowed theatrically.

“Thanks, mate,” Roger laughed before putting the money in his back pocket and hugging him, patting his back too hard. “How have you been? You’ve hardly talked all week, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t come today.”

“Hmm…” Freddie sat down on one of Roger’s rickety lawn chairs and poured himself a filter coffee after helping himself to one of Roger’s cigarettes from the pack on the table.

“We’ve been best friends, like, forever. You know you can’t hide shit from me,” Roger sat down in the other chair and offered Freddie a light.

Freddie lit his cigarette and took a drag before saying, “fine, there is something. But you can’t tell a soul.”

“Who am I gonna tell?!” Roger laughed and took one of the cigarettes for himself before lighting it.

“Right… so, I was talking to this, uh… older guy online.”

“On Grindr.”

“Do you mind not shouting that for everyone to hear? But yeah… he’s like 45, and we kinda sent photos and everything…” Roger interrupted him with a whistle, and Freddie rolled his eyes before continuing, “and, uh… he turned out to be one of my lecturers.”

Stunned, Roger just stared at him for a moment. Freddie couldn’t help a mischievous little smile playing on his lips at the shocking nature of his story, but he quickly covered it up by taking a drag of his cigarette.

“So, let me get this straight,” Roger sat up. “You matched with this absolute geezer, you sent dick pics to each other and now he’s your _lecturer_?”

“Pretty much,” Freddie took a sip of the strong, bitter coffee and pulled a face.

“Jesus fucking Christ. You’re never boring, Fred,” Roger shook his head and leaned back in his chair. A young female customer smiled at the pair politely as she browsed the shirts hung on a wonky rail, and Roger winked at her before looking back at Freddie. “So… what are you gonna do?”.

“I thought you could help me decide. He messaged me last night wondering if we were still on for this dinner date we’d planned before the whole… you know, him being my lecturer thing. I just ignored it and he didn’t message again after that.”

Roger smirked and took a draw of his cigarette whilst he thought about it. “Perhaps you should play along. You’re into him, right?”.

“Fuck yes, he’s gorgeous! Is it not against the law though?”.

“I don’t think so… anyway, when has the law ever stopped you doing something? Have some fun. And tell me all about it.”

“You’re perverted,” Freddie laughed and dropped his cigarette butt on the floor to put it out with his foot.

Roger did the same, and said “so, you’re doing it? Message him back right now!”.

Freddie bit his lip then smiled, “oh, go on then.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Freddie looked over himself in the mirror. He flattened down his long hair where it was slightly out of place, and nodded “perfect.”

He did message John back on Saturday, and they planned to meet up an hour before the Monday morning lecture to talk. Freddie probably wouldn’t have had the balls to do it ordinarily, but Roger was always the little devil on his shoulder coaxing him on to do something bad. He made his way downstairs to put some toast on for himself, and was just heading out with it when his mother came down the stairs.

“Where are you rushing off so early?” she asked with raised eyebrows, crossing her arms.

“Just got some reading to get done before my lecture so I thought I’d do it at the library. More focused, you know.” Freddie was a skilled liar. He blew his mum a kiss before heading out.

He usually liked to take his time walking to campus, but today he felt the need to get there quickly. There was no real need to rush, he wasn’t running late, he just couldn’t shake the need to walk faster.

When he arrived at the lecture theatre where he and John had planned to meet, he quickly checked his reflection in a window near the door. _Not bad_ , he thought to himself before heading inside. He was a good fifteen minutes early, but (to his surprise) John was already waiting, sitting in Freddie’s usual seat at the front and reading a book.

Freddie coughed nervously to catch his attention, and John looked up with a small smile. He dog-eared the page of his book and put it down before standing up to approach Freddie. “I’m glad you came, I was worried you’d back out.”

“Yeah… I almost did. I kinda wanted to meet you properly though,” Freddie blushed.

“It’s hardly a candle lit dinner, but it’ll do, right?” John gestured for Freddie to come along and sit down with him. Freddie did so and took his shoulder bag off, shaking his hair out and removing his jacket.

“So... “ John said slowly, and the way he looked Freddie up and down didn’t go unnoticed by the younger man. “Since you actually came, am I right to assume you’re still interested in me?”. Freddie just nodded, and John continued, “I just want to make it clear, I’m very interested in you, despite all this. Actually, I think this only makes you more desirable to me.”

Freddie allowed his gaze to wander over John a little more as his initial nerves disappeared. John noticed the way Freddie was looking at him, and he just let him do it. “I-I’m very… interested, too,” Freddie finally managed to say.

John stared at his lips for a moment, then smiled “good.”

“So, do you still want to get dinner?” Freddie asked, feigning innocence. He could already tell John would love him to act a little clueless.

‘Perhaps. I have other things on my mind right now, though, if you know what I mean.”

“Right now?” Freddie’s mouth went dry as John reached to push his hair behind his ear. He didn’t pull back, though, and John’s touch was gentle and caring.

“I mean… if you’re into that sort of thing,” John smirked, and Freddie nodded quickly. Now John had touched his face, all he wanted was more contact. He thought about tugging John’s smart wool vest off and tearing the buttons of his shirt open, getting down on his knees right there for him…

It was all there in Freddie’s face for John, and he knew the time was right to lean in for a kiss. He did so, and Freddie was slightly taken aback, but he did his best to hide it. He shifted slightly in the uncomfortable chair as the kiss deepened, and John slipped his hands into his hair. Freddie moaned slightly, and blushed instantly. He hadn’t meant to do that, but it only encouraged John further.

John bit down lightly on Freddie’s bottom lip, asserting his dominance over him, and said “tell me what you want, Freddie.”

“You… sir,” Freddie added mischievously, a little glint in his eye.

“Well, I _really_ like the sound of that,” John raised his eyebrow and leaned in for another kiss. Freddie soon broke the kiss briefly and crawled over into his lap, making the experience so much more comfortable. Their bodies were pushed together now, and Freddie was becoming embarrassingly needy. His hips pushed forward against John’s, and he let out a whine of desperation.

“Mmm, you weren’t lying when you said you got whiny easily,” John commented, looking down at the prominent bulge now pushing against Freddie’s pants. He looked back up at Freddie’s face and said “want me to do something about that for you, mmm?”. Freddie nodded quickly, and John leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “suck me off, then I’ll think about it.”

Freddie moved back and dropped to his knees without a second thought, and John quickly unbuckled his own belt and dropped his trousers for the young man in front of him. Freddie looked up at him and said “sir, are you sure? Right here?”.

“Get on with it, and no one will ever know a thing,” John said, his tone firm but reassuring. Freddie just nodded and licked his lips as he carefully freed John’s hard cock from his boxers. 

John leaned back comfortably as he watched Freddie take care of his boner between his lips. Freddie began by lapping at the precum on John’s tip, and he mumbled “you’re so big, sir.” John bit his lip, and ran a hand into Freddie’s hair.

“You like it though, don’t you? You like sucking me off right here like a whore.”

Freddie nodded quickly and raised his hand to John’s cock help him pleasure the man. He pumped the thick base of John’s dick in his hand whilst his tongue danced cleverly over the tip. John mumbled words of encouragement, especially loving when Freddie looked up at him with those dark eyes beneath heavy eyelids.

John allowed him to go on like that for a while, before finally finding the strength to tell him, “stop.” Freddie’s brows furrowed in complaint, and he tried to continue, but John pulled back and practically spat “I said stop. Get up, bend over for me.”

Freddie was stunned, but he found himself obeying John’s instructions. He let John quickly undress him from the waist down and bend him over one of the fold out tables of the lecture theatre seats. Freddie bit his lip, and whined “oh, _fuck_ … hurry up.”

Practically before the words had even left his lips, John’s tip was pushing at his entrance. His own spit acted as lube as John’s length slid into him slowly, and Freddie had to put a hand over his own mouth to stop himself crying out.

“How’s that?” John asked, rubbing a surprisingly gentle hand along Freddie’s waist, and Freddie couldn’t do anything but nod in response. Slowly, John began to pump into him, and Freddie gripped onto the table. He felt as if John was reaching spots he didn’t even know existed; it was simply euphoric.

Freddie let his face press against the desk and his upper body relaxed slightly as John took control of him, holding onto his waist as he pumped increasingly quicker into him. Freddie tried to reach for his achingly neglected cock, but John slapped his hand away.

“I want you to come all on your own, no help,” he muttered, speeding up. Freddie moaned, his knees becoming weak and his cock leaking precum onto the floor beneath them. “I’m gonna come... “ John leaned his head back and gripped onto Freddie’s sides hard, and Freddie willed himself to do the same, desperate for the release.

Before he knew it, Freddie felt John’s release inside of him, and the warm rush tipped him over the edge too. John slowed his movements down, and finally pulled out of Freddie, watching his own come drip slowly from his tight hole with satisfaction. “Good boy,” he praised. He took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled Freddie’s briefs and trousers up for him before doing the same for himself. He smirked at the way Freddie seemed practically unable to move, and patted his back.

“You’d best pull yourself together and clean this mess up, it’s not long until our lecture.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Freddie hadn’t received any more messages from John by the next morning. He sat at the kitchen table drinking his morning tea, biting his nails as he willed John to just say  _ something _ .

“You know I don’t like when you do that!” his mum batted his hand away from his mouth, and he sighed. It was selfish of him to expect John to always make the effort, really, but it made him feel so special when he knew he was on his mind.

Shaking the disappointed feeling away as best he could, Freddie stood up and rinsed his china cup in the sink. He put his breakfast plate on the side, and headed upstairs to get ready.

Freddie always showered in the mornings, he found it set him up for the day. He glanced at his phone once more before leaving it on the sink and getting into the shower. The hot water washed over him, and he embraced it, leaning his head under the water to wet his long hair. His mind went back to the morning previous as he began to wash himself, and he allowed his thoughts to wander.

He thought of the way John handled him as if he’d done so a million times before. He was a man of experience, Freddie could be sure of that. John seemed to have remembered everything they’d discussed in their extensive text conversations, and Freddie noticed the way he had utilised every single piece of information about what made him weak at the knees...

Freddie shook his head and turned the shower off once he was finished. He stepped out, and pulled his soft towel around himself, quickly rubbing himself dry as he shivered in the cool air. He glanced impatiently at the phone again, but still nothing.

Once he was dressed and his hair was tied up in a towel to dry, Freddie sat down on his bed and opened the dating app. He texted John; “Hey, you alright?”.

“I’m good, you? ;)” John texted back within a few moments.

Freddie smiled at his phone and quickly typed back, “good! I was actually wondering if you still wanted to go on that dinner date? This Friday?”.

“Sounds brill. Hope I’ll see you in my other lecture this week, though…”

“Of course you will ;-)”.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Freddie practically ran from the tube station to the market that evening. He spotted Roger sitting outside with a black coffee, and he dashed up to his best friend.

Roger looked up, and squinted “what are you doing here?!”

“Charming! I need to talk to you, about… you know!”

Roger quickly sat up and pulled the other chair up beside his own, which Freddie sat down in and didn’t even attempt to hold back a cheeky grin.

“You didn’t! Wait, you  _ so _ did,” Roger laughed and put his mug down by his feet on the pavement.

Freddie nodded, and leaned in towards him, “in the  _ lecture theatre _ .”

Roger raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. “That is insane, and that’s coming from ME.” He took up Freddie’s offer of a cigarette and laughed, “so… the gory details?”.

“Well it wasn’t GORY, first of all. And… well, I don’t know. He was just amazing,” Freddie even blushed a little after saying that. Roger whistled and lit his own and then Freddie’s cigarette. “Hmm..” Freddie took a draw, “like… we were just talking, and it was a bit awkward obviously in the beginning, but then we were just kissing and before I knew it I was on my knees!”.

Roger laughed, “so you didn’t… you know, all the way?”.

“Oh, we did after that,” Freddie paused before adding, “over a desk…”

“SO cliché…. And yet so amazing,” Roger sighed, jokingly acting wistful and looking into the distance. Freddie grinned, and he asked, “so, this was yesterday, right? Have you talked since?”.

“Yeah, he hadn’t messaged and it was killing me, but I finally messaged first.”

“You? Messaging first? He must be special.”

“Shut up! Anyway, I asked if he’d still be up for that dinner date at some point and he said yeah, so we’re gonna meet up on Friday. AND I’m sure he’s rich, which is always a bonus.”

Roger nodded and flicked his ashes onto the ground over the arm of his chair. He thought for a moment, then smiled “you seem really into him. Like… not even just the anal, it’s like you’re in loooove.”

Freddie rolled his eyes and tutted “remind me how old you are?”. Roger stuck his tongue out at him, and he smiled “you are right though. I can’t wait for Friday.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Friday came around much faster than expected. Suddenly, it was the big day and Freddie had nothing to wear. Well, that wasn’t strictly true; he had plenty to wear, he was just being dramatic. He tugged almost everything out onto his bed, and rifled through it impatiently.

_ No, no, no, charity shop ASAP, no, no… _

He picked up a white, silky material shirt, and smiled a little at the texture of it in his hands. He’d forgotten how confident that shirt used to make him feel. The material made him feel gorgeous; wealthy, even.  _ I’ll wear this _ .

He chose some black pants to match, and pulled on some ankle-length boots before checking himself out in the full length mirror. After adding a couple of bracelets, he decided he was finally ready to meet John.

Freddie couldn’t help feeling self conscious on the tube, when he was dressed up as if he was about to star in a show and everyone around him seemed to be wearing work clothes or tracksuits. He bit his painted fingernails nervously and kept his head down most of the way there, and he was glad when his stop finally arrived. He stepped off and made his way through throngs of people until he was in the fresh air again.  _ Breathe, Fred _ .

He checked the message from John about their meeting arrangements one last time just to be sure, then he waited there. He was early, so he couldn’t exactly be mad that John wasn’t there yet, but he wished he would just show up already so he could stop worrying about the whole thing.

Sure enough, it was only a few minutes after his arrival when John appeared. He was wearing a navy suit with a tie, even smarter than the type of outfit he’d typically wear when he was giving lectures. They caught each other’s attention, and John walked up to him confidently. “Are you always early?”.

Freddie shrugged, busy admiring John’s expensive looking outfit, “I suppose?”.

“Same as me. Come on, then.”

The pair walked side by side, and Freddie was suddenly very conscious of his hand nearest John. Part of him felt like they should be linking arms or holding hands or something, but he was all too aware he couldn’t just do that. “I like your shirt,” John complimented him, interrupting his train of thought.

Freddie looked up, then back down at his shirt, which he touched lightly “oh, thank you! It’s one of my favourites, I haven’t worn it in such a long time, though, and now just seemed like the perfect time, don’t you think?”

John nodded, “I do,” and stopped outside the restaurant, allowing Freddie to step in ahead of him. A gentleman, Freddie observed to himself with a delighted smile as he headed inside.

The place looked beautiful, even more so than Freddie had imagined all week. The main attraction was a large water feature in the centre of the restaurant, with the majority of the tables dotted around it. Each table was candle-lit, and the whole room was dimly lit by a large chandelier above the fountain. Everyone seemed to be making quiet, polite conversation, and Freddie swallowed, worrying about making a bad impression.

“Hi,” John greeted the girl waiting near the door with a friendly smile, “I have a reservation for Deacon.”

“Table for two?”, John nodded to confirm, “just come right this way!”.

The pair followed the girl through the sea of diners to their table, slightly tucked away but not so much that they missed out on the atmosphere of the place. It was perfect, Freddie thought. “Can I get you guys any drinks while I’m here?”.

“A bottle of Moët,” John nodded straight away, adding “thank you” before Freddie had a chance to interject. The girl smiled and nodded politely before leaving them in peace.

“You shouldn’t have!” Freddie blushed, and John just shrugged, “it’s a special occasion, right? Why not?”.

Freddie smiled a little, and dared himself to say, “I must say, I do appreciate fine taste.”

John leaned back comfortably and asked, “so what do you think?”.

“It’s gorgeous,” Freddie took another look around the place. John could tell he was being sincere, and he was glad of it.

Soon, a waitress approached the table with their champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses. John nodded slightly to confirm the bottle was theirs, and sat back to give the girl room to pour them both a glass. Freddie watched with wide eyes; he almost couldn’t believe his luck, sitting in a place like this, drinking Moët. It was the stuff of dreams for him.  _ Wait till I tell Rog about this _ .

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“So, why don’t you tell me more about yourself? I know we’ve talked about… other things plenty, but I want to get to know you better,” John placed his napkin in his lap once their food had arrived, and Freddie quickly copied him.

“Me? Well, I study art, obviously,” Freddie immediately blushed at the stupidity of his statement, but John just smiled, allowing him to continue, “and I like music.”

“Playing or listening?”

“Both. I sing, but not for audiences or anything. I used to play piano when I was at school a lot, I still do occasionally.”

John nodded, “that’s lovely, I love music too.”

“Playing or listening?” Freddie winked cheekily, and John laughed, “listening, nowadays. I was in a band when I was younger, though. Just a bassist.”

“Just? The bass is like… the glue that holds a song together,” Freddie said enthusiastically before taking a sip of his drink. John could already tell how passionate he was about music, and Freddie went on to ask, “so you don’t play at all anymore?”.

“Mmm… I still have a couple of my guitars, I mess around with them from time to time.”

“You should play for me someday,” said Freddie.

“Ditto,” John replied. “Have you always lived in London?”.

“My family is from Zanzibar,” Freddie said almost shyly. He always became bashful talking about his past, but John prompted him on, asking “really? I’ve never been there, what is it like?”.

“We liked it, I suppose. I’ve wanted to be in London for as long as I can remember, though. It’s the place to be for people like us, right? I mean, artists, musicians, all of that.”

“That’s true,” John took a mouthful of his food and waited for Freddie to go on.

“I went to boarding school in India, though, that was where I started playing piano. I was singing in a band towards the end, too. And I was a boxer for a while!”.

John laughed, “well, you’re certainly full of surprises. You’re fascinating.”

Freddie blushed a little, and brought his attention back to the plate in front of him. “What about you? Your childhood?’.

“Oh, nothing nearly as interesting as yours. I’ve lived in England forever.”

“England is interesting! To me, at least. Always London?”.

“Not when I was young. I was born in the East and we lived there for my whole upbringing, but I moved to London when I got my art degree and I never looked back.”

“It would appear we have lots in common,” Freddie observed.

“I suppose we do!” John replied cheerfully and raised his glass. “Cheers, Freddie. To you.”

  
Freddie smiled and clinked his own against it, “to  _ us _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :-) Hope you enjoyed, please comment any feedback or requests <3


End file.
